


Asphyxiation is drowning on sound

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger’s syndrome, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Gathering, Gen, I’ll be fine though, People, Second person POV, anxiety attack, in the moment, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It’s really frustrating at times.





	Asphyxiation is drowning on sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha at a gathering I was excited for and boy oh boy an anxiety attack.
> 
> Sitting in the bathroom and writing this to calm down for a minute. It’s helping.
> 
> I’m still frustrated about it though.

It’s suddenly loud and sound has taken on a texture; encompassing and sweeping like the ocean, and enough to drown you.

    Can’t focus your eyes, stare ahead and nowhere and everything is just slightly shifted out of focus.

    The anxiety lining your stomach, enough to make you uncomfortable before you came, and that had worked up higher to make you that not-exactly nauseous so that you had hugged you arms tight to yourself, no it’s heavy and hot in your chest, not quite burning, and thin bones climb their way up your throat, settling uncomfortably familiar there.

     Your eyes are hot and speaking makes you want to cry - it’s too hard.

    You’re asphyxiating on sound alone.


End file.
